


Midnight Crew Works

by carrotsniffs



Series: Amino Adventures [17]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Stabdads, Carapaces, Hilarious antics, I suck at tags, Leprechauns, M/M, Midnight Crew - Freeform, Stab Dads AU, The Felt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsniffs/pseuds/carrotsniffs





	1. Picnics

The breeze was light, powerful enough to carry the seeds of white dandelion out, but not enough to flip over empty paper plates.

The sun shone through the white and grey puffs that were clouds.

Aradia chomped into her sandwich, devouring the egg and ham on pan-fried white bread her father had made for her. Droog chuckled as she sighed in bliss from the good taste. He, in turn, ate the buttered biscuits that she had made for him.

Tavros and Boxcars shared a box of hot soft bagels, smeared with cream cheese and strawberries. Boxcars ate quite a few strawberries in their own, but Tavros wouldn't tell anyone.

Sollux had brought a box of Cheerios to the picnic and ate them, as Deuce was off, attempting to get some free milk from the ice cream man.

Karkat and Slick, however had forgotten their own lunches.

"I thought you were carrying it!" They both yelled at each other simultaneously.

Droog chuckled and pressed a kiss to Slick's cheek.

"You're not gonna give me food?" He asked, looking up at Droog with puppy-dog eyes.

Droog passed over a cloth-covered basket to Slick who kissed his cheek in return.

Karkat watched as the plaid red cloth was pulled off to reveal... A basket of two measly crumbs.

Droog snickered, as Slick pinned him down, now using the basket as his hat instead of his actual hat. Karkat shook his head and rubbed the bride of his nose.

Aradia giggled though. Their antics were strange, but loving.

A shout of triumph sounded from Tavros as he won against Boxcars yet again in Fiduspawn. It was a cliché fatherly act to throw the game for Tavros's happiness, but in all truth, Boxcars had no clue as to how to play the game.

Deuce, a kind sir, brought back a whole plate of pizza he had scared out of the ice cream man.

Karkat and Slick thoroughly enjoyed the food, even if it was cold and chewy.

"Wow, you two must really be hungry." Deuce said, patting Karkat's face as he ate.

Karkat could only nod as he devoured the chunky tomato sauce and the crumbly cheese.

Sollux watched the whole group as they fussed about their nonsense.

He ate his Cheerios gladly, before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

As he turned, Sollux could see a rainbow kite in her hands.

"It's great weather for kites. Join me?" Aradia asked, getting up herself.

Sollux smiled and nodded.

As soon as the colors hit the air, Tavros's eyes lit up and he hurriedly finished his game to join his friends. Karkat ran over seeing that everyone else had left.

Boxcars grinned as the boys had a kite of their own...

Deuce took to the skies as free as a bird only seven feet above the ground. Not as high the rainbow kite, but still slightly taller than Boxcar's reach.

"WHOOOOOO!!!!!" He whooped from the skies. As the man came tumbling down, Hearts caught him.

Nobody was around to eight to tell you how beautifully they all were...

From the way they looked to the way they interacted. Their shenanigans were rambunctious and loud, but their whoops and cheers were louder. Their smiles and laughter were infectious.

As dark came near, Aradia insisted on one more go. The park was empty. It had been for the entire day. Droog sighed but fired another one up.

A spew of sparklers took to the air, exploding red, white, and blue.

They all looked up in awe at the fireworks that lit up the dark night.

"I never knew something could be so beautiful..." Slick murmurs next to Droog.

His lover grinned and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Me neither."

 


	2. Questions That Are Evidently Stupid

As her heels clicked against the hardwood floors of the Felt mansion, all heads turned her way. Dressed in a not so modest way, her sleeveless gown was hidden by a large, button-down khaki overcoat, tailored just to her size.

Her lips contort into a soft smile as she walks back and fourth confidently, no longer wrapped in the robes of a queen. She proudly dons the hat, bearing her alliance to the Felt.

"My, my. You look fashionable already." Scratch says, making the queen turn in his direction.

"Thank you... Sir."

Her voice was a soft, quavering melody that could only convey nervousness, as if never had been used before.

Scratch smiled.

"I suppose we should give you a name too?"

She stuttered a bit, as he started looking over her every which way.

"Hmmm..." Scratch drawled out, before turning to Stitch.

"Very fine work, my man. Now just a name."

"Cher?"

"Ice?"

"Snow."

"Snow... Snowman! That's it. We ought to call you Snowman."

Scratch then snorted and started laughing.

"Good thing no one besides you two are around to see those words come out of my mouth."

Snowman shifted uncomfortably, unknowing of what Scratch was talking about, while Stitch just shook it off. Their leader was a goof sometimes.   
\--  
"She ain't no carapace, what's she supposed to know if she ain't one." Crowbar pipes up, getting a disapproving tisk from Scratch.

"Snowman is a new member nevertheless, a carapace or not. You must treat her with respect just as you would any new recruit, or at least any lady."

Scratch pointed towards Crowbar.

"I expect more out of you, Crow. You're innovative. Think up an idea. But for now, your answers for your questions is Snowman, until further notice."

He simply smiled and walked off, the sounds of his squeaking shoes only to be heard.

"So uhm..."

The exile queen turns towards the direction of a deep, gruff voice.

"Yes?" She answered, in her own soft, velvety smooth voice.

The one baring an orange 13 raised his hand, to which she returned a nod.

"So can you eat?"

Oh jeez, this would be a long day.

Crowbar snorted and went off on his way to ring up the people that would answer all their questions.

Nearly as quickly as he had sent the message, four black clad gentleman broke down the door, all aimed with a gun.

"So I hear you have questions." Slick says, looking around the ever so familiar mansion.

"Can you guys eat?" Biscuits pipes up again.

Slick facepalms, a red mark seemingly permanent on their forehead.

This would be a long day.


End file.
